Sólo un niño
by Three Swords
Summary: En una tarde de lluvia, George se enfrenta al jefe del Clan, en un momento muy revelador. Creado para la GF2009


La lluvia convertía el paisaje matutino en una masa informe, aunque no carente de belleza. Hacía tres días que la tormenta azotaba inmisericorde la mansión ancestral de los Ardley, retrasando irremediablemente los planes del amo y señor de la propiedad que, mirando desconsolado desde el interior del estudio, no pudo evitar que un gruñido de frustración acudiera presto a sus labios.

─Pronto oscurecerá señor William, y el lago es peligroso con este clima; así que no le aconsejo desobedecer a la tía Aloy ─la voz masculina provino del rincón más apartado. El niño supuso, lógicamente, que George llevaba varios minutos vigilándole. El cómo conseguía adivinar sus intenciones era algo para lo cual no tenía explicación. El aburrimiento, más que ninguna otra emoción, dominó su infantil rostro mientras sus ojos se esforzaban por mirar más allá de la cortina de agua que se estrellaba contra los cristales del ventanal.

─¿Porqué, George? ─el timbre desconsolado caló hondo en el corazon del hombre quien, aún antes de escuchar lo que seguía, sabía que no tenía una respuesta adecuada para un niño forzado a ser adulto por el bien de una gran familia─. ¿Porqué no puedo jugar bajo la lluvia? Ya hice mis deberes─afirmó con ingenuidad─. Hasta ayudé a Polleen con la limpieza de la plata.

─Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, señor William ─indicó George con seriedad, preguntándose interiormente qué diría Aloy si llegaba a saber que el heredero ayudaba a la servidumbre con sus tareas. Con seguridad necesitaría sales para recuperar el conocimiento, pensó con satisfacción culpable; tomó nota mental de prevenir a William de ocultarle a su tía algunas de sus habilidades y prosiguió su explicación─. Usted es…

─La persona más importante del clan Ardley ─rezongó el niño, recitando la frase con tono afectado; George contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir a la superficie, al reconocer el innegable parecido con la voz de la señora Aloy. Instintivamente escudriñó la habitación en busca de posibles intrusos; si acaso la dama llegaba a escuchar al niño, ambos estarían en problemas.

─Señor William…

─¡Deja de llamarme así! ─explotó el pequeño; las pequeñas manos golpeando con inusitada fuerza el cristal del ventanal─. ¡Mi nombre es Albert! ¡A-l-b-e-r-t! ─enfatizó, deletreando a la perfección el nombre. Un atisbo de desesperación e ira tiñendo su voz, demasiado joven para mostrar tan peculiar mezcla de emociones.

─Albert… ─por un momento George guardó un respetuoso silencio, al ver en los ojos del pequeño la misma sombra que oscurecía los de Aloy; ese tormento del deber cumplido y del placer negado. Por brevísimos instantes pareció que todos los hombres Ardley estuvieran contenidos en ese infante─. "No debería ser así" ─pensó para sí mismo─. "Él es sólo un niño, de ninguna manera un hombre, de ninguna manera el líder de una familia tan extensa e importante".

La rabieta duró lo que dura un suspiro, y pronto el infante abandonó su posición junto al ventanal y se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio, que se encontraba situado en la parte izquierda del estudio. No dijo nada más, y con denotada frustración tomó uno de los libros que se encontraba sobre el mueble y lo abrió, enfrascándose en la lectura y escapándose a un mundo que sólo él conocía.

La tía Aloy eligió ese preciso instante para ingresar desde el pasillo. George se puso de pie en señal de respeto y observó complacido que el heredero hacía lo mismo.

─William ¿Has terminado el poema?─inquirió la matrona en su acostumbrado tono severo.

─Sí, señora Aloy ─dijo el niño, al tiempo que, esgrimiendo una brillante sonrisa, le tendía una hoja de papel de cartas. La dama la tomó, revisó el contenido y, sin hacer ningún comentario ni modificar su expresión, abandonó el salón.

─William… ─George se esforzó en lo posible por que su voz no revelara su preocupación. Estaba seguro de que algo no estaba bien; sobre todo después de ver a la tía abandonar así el estudio.

─¿Qué? ─la expresión del chico podría haber inspirado a algún pintor para crear la imágen de un ángel. Con un suspiro resignado George se encaminó hacia el escritorio.

─Señor William…

─Mi nombre es Albert, George, y más vale que lo recuerdes, porque no volveré a repetírtelo ─la arrogancia no era característica de William; y sin embargo, rezumaba perfección en tal actitud, pensó George asombrado. No obstante, no podía rendirse sin luchar.

─Señor…

─George ─los ojos azules se encontraron con los negros, en un desafío silencioso y definitivo. Ahí, sentado en una elegante silla, digna de un emperador europeo, que resultaba demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, Sir William Albert Ardley, decimosexto jefe del clan Ardley, ganó la primera de muchas batallas que habría de librar para ser feliz.

─Albert ─capituló el hombre; vencido no por la arrogancia, sino por la tremenda soledad que atisbaba desde el fondo de los juveniles ojos y que clamaba por encontrar alivio y empatía, por insignificantes que éstos fueran.


End file.
